


Sorrow

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Ren's POV, Ryuji's POV, Spoilers of after Sae's palace, small mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: It's hard to describe feelings, especially when they are so strong and involve the person you love. They are good bad and feelings.(Memories of the interrogation room)





	1. Skull

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very small. I wanted to write more about that scene, since it makes me feel so much. C'mon, poor baby suffered so much! So expect more of it, but not exactly from this fic. Also, my english is not very good when I write fanfics, please consider that haha.

If Ryuji could tell a moment where he felt desperate, he would sadly have many. His days as a kid and teenager weren’t the best. If he could count the days he felt desperate for someone, would still be some to count on his fingers. It’s horrible to have feelings like this and still remember after so much time. In many of these moments he felt like he could do nothing, stuck in chains. And it haunts him even now.  
One of these moments happened some days ago, with the person he consider his world, actually living a moment of despair. Ren had agreed to sacrifice himself and let be dragged to the interrogation room. But it doesn’t mean he was ready for it. Both of them. Actually, all of the team.  
But no one could understand how much he was suffering right now. It can be so selfish, to consider himself suffering when Ren is there getting all the horrible treatment from the police, the force they hate so much. But that’s the feeling you get when you love someone so much. It’s a pain in the chest, in his heart, or better, his so much suffered soul. Indescribable pain to not be able to help his best friend and lover.  
The pain came with so many feelings: sadness, sorrow, uselessness, love. And the one person who always helped him with his exploding feelings is away right now. The same source of his tears.  
Captain Kidd is quiet, while at the same time, trying to give a reassuring feeling that he is here. That he understand Ryuji’s feelings because he is him. But even Skull, the almost indestructible hero, who many times already saved Joker, could do nothing.  
He clutches his leg, where his eternal scar is, and try to think of Ren’s smile.


	2. Joker

When Ren remember of his time at the interrogation room, that sorrowful moment, he remember of many feelings: despair, fear, confusion, anger, love. Love? You would ask. What made him feel love is the same that ignited his despair, fear, confusion and anger. He wanted to protect the people he loved, the Phantom Thieves and… Ryuji. Of course he was feeling sick already by what they were doing with him in this room, he was almost pitiful of himself. But he remembered for who he was doing it: humanity and his friends.  
He can say he likes remembering the love for Ryuji, when thinking about that sad day. Remembering he had a person to fear of losing, remembering his smile, and how much that same sunshine in form of person would like to be there, to protect him. He knows his best friend. He knows how much he loves him.  
Arsene was a voice lost in so many others inside his head. With all this chaos was hard to make something of his words. But they were words of encouragement. He said he is with him, that Ryuji is with him. That he didn’t needed to worry, because they were with him and believed in him.  
In that room, Sae was asking the name of the other Phantom Thieves. She said they betrayed him. She said they could arrange a better punishment. He don’t like remembering those. He don’t like remembering the way they made his eternal scars. The way they were trying to confuse him. So many drugs, so much pain. No, he hated that.  
He likes remembering that when he was originally arrested for defending his ideals, there was no one with him. Not even his parents. But when he was arrested (now his idea) to protect his ideals, his friends were with him. Ryuji was with him.  
And this is all that matters, he thinks. That when he was in prison he would hug his pillow and think he was in Ryuji’s arms. But now he can hear his real breath, hug him hard and remember he is with him. He can smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! If so, leave kudos and comments, thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> Send all your hugs to poor pego and his bf ;;


End file.
